Omaggio agli Dei
by 40EridaniB
Summary: Collocata subito dopo "Dominati da Apollo", Kirk si dispiace per il modo in cui sono stati "cacciati" il dio e il resto degli esseri che una volta abitavano l'Olimpo. Spock lo aiuta a rimediare.


«Provo una certa compassione per lui.»

«A chi ti riferisci?» chiese il vulcaniano, intento a togliersi la maglia blu della divisa.

«Ad Apollo.» rispose il Capitano mentre sollevava la coperta del letto.

«Posso saperne la ragione?» chiese Spock, andandosi a sdraiare affianco al suo compagno sullo stretto giaciglio.

«Credo che l'umanità non abbia che da essergli grata; tutti gli dei, per finti esseri immortali che fossero, hanno contribuito a formare la nostra civiltà. E noi li ripaghiamo in questo modo...» cercò di spiegare, raggomitolandosi su un fianco e appoggiando la testa sulla spalla dell'amato.

«Jim, era giunto il momento; i suoi compagni l'avevano già capito migliaia di anni fa.»

«Sì, lo so. Per lui ormai non c'era più spazio. Ma avrei preferito non dover ricorrere alla forza per farglielo comprendere.»

«Era l'unico modo.» cercò di rassicurarlo «In lui era rimasto il ricordo dei tuoi antenati; tuo compito era quello di fargli capire il progresso che l'essere umano è stato in grado di raggiungere. Senza il suo aiuto.»

Kirk rimase in silenzio, ancora non del tutto convinto della correttezza delle sue azioni.

«Jim, mi sembra vano farti notare che ormai è successo. Non puoi cambiare il passato.»  
«Lo so.» rispose semplicemente «Vorrei solo che ci fosse un modo per alleviare il mio senso di colpa.»

«Un modo c'è.» affermò il vulcaniano.

Il Capitano alzò la testa e fissò negli occhi il Primo Ufficiale, aspettando che continuasse.

«Possiamo ricordalo.»

Kirk appoggiò nuovamente il capo sul petto dell'amante.

«Tutto qui? Portarlo nella memoria, citarlo nel rapporto, parlarne per qualche giorno e poi... poi perderlo nei meandri dei ricordi?»

«Ti piace Platone?» chiese allora il vulcaniano.

«So chi è, ma non ho mai avuto la possibilità di approfondire il suo pensiero.»

«Deduco quindi che non hai mai letto il "Simposio".»

«Deduci bene.» disse Kirk, che ancora non capiva dove il suo compagno volesse arrivare con questo improvviso cambio di discorso.

«In quest'opera un gruppo di uomini si riunisce ad un banchetto e, decretando per una sera di non abusare di bevande alcoliche, decidono di occupare il loro tempo tenendo ognuno un breve discorso di elogio al dio Eros.»

«Stai forse suggerendo di lodare Apollo?» chiese scettico.

«Non necessariamente. Il fatto è che questi "dei" erano abituati ad essere adorati, elogiati e citati; ritengo che il modo migliore per rendere omaggio ad Apollo e ai suoi compagni sia quello di ricordarli tramite le odi e i racconti dei popoli che li hanno per tanto tempo e con tanto impegno venerati.» spiegò.

«Tu ne conosci qualcuno?»

«È necessario che Apollo ne faccia parte, o per questa sera possiamo seguire l'esempio di Socrate, Erissimaco, Pausania e gli altri personaggi citati da Platone nel suo dialogo?»

«Eros, Spock?» chiese Kirk stupito.

«In questo momento mi trovo più incline a ricordare il dio dell'amore, rispetto al dio delle arti, per quanto vicino a me io abbia una mirabile opera della natura.»

Kirk arrossì nel sentire quelle parole.

«Solo se mi prometti che domani mi racconti la storia d'amore tra Apollo e Giacinto.»

Spock lasciò trasparire un lieve accenno di sorriso.

«Sarà per me un vero piacere.»

«Allora comincia. Parla, parla e io starò qui sveglio ad ascoltarti.» accettò l'umano, portando una mano ad accarezzare il petto del compagno.

Spock in cambio insinuò le dita fra i capelli biondi.

«Rimanendo in tema, gradirei narrarti il mito che Aristofane ha esposto al resto dei commensali.»

Detto ciò, cominciando a giocare con le ciocche color grano, Spock raccontò per filo e per segno il mito delle due metà.

«"Ad Eros, che nella nostra infelicità attuale ci viene in aiuto facendoci innamorare della persona che ci è più affine; ad Eros, che per l'avvenire può aprirci alle più grandi speranze. Sarà lui che, se seguiremo gli dei, ci riporterà alla nostra natura d'un tempo: egli promette di guarire la nostra ferita, di darci gioia e felicità."» concluse, stringendo forte a sé l'umano.

«È stupendo.» osservò Kirk, che ancora teneva gli occhi chiusi, per meglio concentrarsi sulle sensazioni che la mano e la voce del suo compagno risvegliavano dentro di lui.

«I greci avevano un gran talento.» si limitò a commentare il vulcaniano.

«Sono stato fortunato.» disse Kirk dopo qualche istante di silenzio.

«Jim?» chiese il vulcaniano.

Il Capitano sorrise.

«L'universo è pieno di persone in cerca della propria metà perduta, pieno di amanti che cercano di ricongiungersi alla propria anima gemella; pieno di donne e uomini in cerca della persona giusta. E chissà per quanti anni ancora dovranno continuare nella loro ricerca.»

Kirk aprì gli occhi e scivolò fino a sovrastare il corpo del compagno.

«Io invece ho già trovato quello di cui ho bisogno.» disse, e subito lo baciò, lievemente e con dolcezza «E se Efesto venisse a farci visita, io saprei bene come rispondergli.»

«Come?» chiese Spock, che ora stringeva saldamente i fianchi del compagno e che non riusciva a staccare i suoi occhi da quelli verdi.

«Gli direi che ho già tutto quello che mi serve; che non c'è bisogno che lui ci fonda assieme, perché noi lo siamo già.»

Presagli una mano, portò le dita a toccare il suo volto.

«Jim...» disse Spock con un soffio di voce.

«Penso sia ora di dimostrare con i fatti quanto sia grande la nostra gratitudine verso Eros.»

E nemmeno i miti più famosi, antichi ed eleganti poterono far nulla, se non offuscarsi d'innanzi alla passione che s'impadronì di quella notte.


End file.
